Getting Forced Chapter 5
by MaybeIm2Good4You
Summary: Meet Moka Blu and Her Sister Wendy Marvel. Moka is Forced to be married but what happened when Gray Natsu and Loki play 7 Minutes in heaven FIND OUT IN THIS STORY it is FANfic Send me Requests please sooo who will get Moka :3 i know geehee but if you want leave a review of who should get her :) Till next time Starring : Happy, Loki/Leo, Natsu, Gray, Moka, Wendy and Romeo
1. Chapter 1

**_Sorry had a writers Block haha hear is chapter 5 hehe sorry if it is separate *bows*_**

Moka's POV

"GRAY!" i shouted

"Yes" He replied While swing my top around

"Give it back Please or it will be Punishment time" i said with a wink

huh how Dense can he get so he didn't give it back sooo ill have to try it my way Geehee

So i had to walk over to the pool and put my chest against his

"Please Gray-sama" i said in my sweetest voice

"F-fine" He stuttered

Grays POV

Oh GOD i could stay like that for hours Like that oh for hours her soft breast against my hard musced Chest felt sooo right but she likes Natsu not me sigh

Jeez no wonder Loki goes on about her 24/7

"F-fine" i stutter while turning 50 shades of red

Moka's POV

i watched as Wendy and Romeo talk but i wonder what about anyway i have to practice so i ask Wendy and Romeo to join me but they say no Shit!

So i do a Swan Dive in to the pool and they i hear them say

"Oh cool i wish i join now" Romeo said Like a Gentleman

"Same haha that my sister for you she is full of surprises" Wendy replies -** like a unicorn :3**

"W-wanna try Wendy" Romeo stuttered

"S-Sure" she said with a Smile that lit up this hole town

Natsu's POV

I know Romeo likes Wendy and Romeo Know that i like Moka, BUT heck iv got Luce she was Meant to be hear oh well iv got Gray to Fuck around with hehe ill drown the little Ice princess and Little Water Princess (Moka) cause she hasn't had a boyfriend or her first Kiss yet BWHAHAHAHAH Evil Natsu alert ... **OH NO!**

* * *

Moka's POV

Okay now that we have do the hole practice is over we can have fun we normally play truth or dear but we are playing 7 minuts in heaven I HATE THIS GAME

"I-i dont like this game" i say with blush

"No Worries if it is us i wont do anything just catch up with you" Loki said with his camera sexy smile that made my heart flutter fast like a fire work had just gone off

"R-right" i held his had tight iv always wanted to do that suddenly he squeezed my hand oh that made my heart flutter AGAIN

* * *

Loki's POV

I felt her hand hold mine go i wanted to be more then Best Friends though i sure she like Natsu.

Oh man i wish i could Kiss her

"Okay ill spin the bottle first" still holding on to Moka's hand, it lands on Gray first and then Natsu **(Wendy and Romeo have gone to talk in the small pool somewhere)**

"hahah you two wont last 1 minute" She says with a giggly voice

"got to agree with you there"

They huff and puff and go in Moka Puts her Favorite song on "Sooner Or Later by Mat Kearney" ** good song :p**

"Ya got 7 Minutes guys" she says "annnnnnnd GO!"

Moka's POV

OMG IM IN A ROOM ALONE WITH LOKI is it no to kiss him or not im not sure oh what the heck, i lean over to him and kiss the side of his lip and rush to the other side of the pool...

CRAPPPP i did it i screamed in side my head oh no he is walking over to me Crap Crap Crappp

"You shouldn't of done that" He said with a DAMN sexy voice "Im soo sorry Lok-" i was cut off by a kiss a very passionate one, i loved it he picked but up and got out of the pool and pushed me against the wall, i let out a mone he tugged on my bottom lip asking for entrance so i granted it for him oh it felt do, good i was getting wet then we where battling for dominace, till i let him win cause im a lot stronger but heck! i didn't relies the time till we parted and a trail of saliva came from out mouths i hugged him and he hugged back.

* * *

Moka's POV

i had to let the poor fella's out so i got down and went to the door and opend it then i noticed they where fighting

"HEY!" i shouted

they froze in place

"Guys i have to go but ill see you soon Rightttt" i say

"Yea i lot sooner then you think Blue head" he said with his Famous cheesy grin

** Sarcastic much**-"ha ha ha okay then" with that i kisses Loki and left

* * *

Wendy's POV

We got back to Gajeel's and Moka walked in and She got smacked!

"WHAT THE HELL MOKA YOU ARE MEANT TO MARRIES ONE OF MY BOYS NOT THAT STUPID RED HEAD" Mr. Redfox shouted loud

she didn't say anything but

"FUCK YOU"

we all stood there in shock even Sting and Rouge

"Wendy get you stuff we are leaving" she said with tears threatening to spill

she never cried Before NEVER i went and got my stuff and left

* * *

Chapter 6

Moka's POV

"Wendy we are going to Natsu's till we find a place" i say with sniffs

"Oh okay is the house up for sale now" she replies with a sad tone

"yeah it is"

We finally reach Natsu's i knock on the door twice then Igneel Dragneel came to the door

"NATSU your girlfriend is hear" he shouted

"Natsu dont have a girlfriend"

"Whatever you always talk about our little Moka and Romeo about out little Wendy" he replied with that a BUMP THUD AND CRASH both came down the stairs

* * *

Natsu POV

After crashing down the stairs and i fount Moka and Wendy at the door Moka looked like she has been crying alot

and Wendy too and when i came to the door she hugged me

"M-moka are you okay" i said with concern and hugged her back

"N-no Mr . Redfox slapped me cause i Kissed Loki" she said with sniffling

that made me Growl a lot nobody hurts Moka

"Come in" i said

Moka's POV

me and Wendy came in and we couldnt believe it it was Clean Wendy went with Romeo up stairs and and followed Natsu into the Kitchen

"Dad" he said in a very Low voice

"yeah" He replied casually

"Moka tell him please..." he said calmly

"yeah okay Mr Dragneel Mr Redfox slapped me cause i made out with Loki" i say scared as he would do the same but he didn't

"Sigh ill have a word Natsu has you on his computer" he says and then chuckles and walks away and i pull a 'O' face

"N-no i dont" he says with a blush

"aww man you dont have me on your computer" i say sadly

"no i mean yes it is a picture of me you Gary and Loki with Lucy"

"ohh"

we both laugh and go up to his room

"soo yeah make you self at Home"

"thank you Natsu" i unpack my clothes then his Cat Happy comes in

"Mewo" hey says

"Hey Happy" i say sweetly

"Natsu LIKKKKKEEEESSS YOU"

"SHUT UP NO I DONT!"

i start laughing again

* * *

_**Thanks for reading Who will get Moka she Likes Natsu and Loki but who will she pick dunn dunn dunnnnnnn :)**_


	2. Crying over a song wont solve anything

_**Hey ho guys im back sorry hehe iv been busy i promise i do better :I**_

* * *

"AHHH AH harder... faster ahh" screamed a girl

"im trying but you too tight" said a well built man

"LOKE!"

"LUCY"

they both shouted the others names as they reached there climax

"Loke you are the best"

he smirks a plants a kiss on her lips

Moka's POV  
"DAMN IT NATSU!" i shouted  
as i was telling natsu off for kicking me out of the bed i heard Igneel Laughing his ass off i think he is thing dirty of me and Natsu ew never but i swear Loke has a girlfriend

"Oh Moka what ya doin on the floor?" he says confusingly

i vain pops "im going to kill you!"

"WHAAAA" Natsu Shouts

Wendys POV

"Romeo what are they doing"

"I have no idea" he says kissing Wendy's neck  
"Ahhh that is nice Romeo-Sama"  
"i know " He replies

"Romeo maybe we should wait till tomorrow when they are gone Ne?"

Moka's POV

Rightttttt lets see whats on you lappy Natsu heheh

as i opened it there was a picture of me lieing down in a meadow with a sakura tree and the sun reflecting of the pink pettles that fell to the ground then there was another picture of me and romeo hugging because romeo forgot his cote on a winters eve and one of all of us Me Natsu Igneel Romeo and Wendy i liked that one cause it was Christmas and really happy but there inst one of me gray loke and Lucy hummm LIEEEEEE HE WAS TELLING A CHEESE PIE TO ME ;-; he lied

Natsu's POV

Danm i got knocked out by a girl but lucy did that before i fount out she was with Loke i was stupid to fall for her i knew she played with boys hearts and MOKA IS ON MY COMPUTER OH NO! i thought

but she looks peaceful on the sakura one but the romeo one was cute haha wait till his 18th bwhahahah

* * *

Moka's POV

i LOVE this song ha

whispers " Natsu can i borrow you cd player" i waited a second

"THANKS"

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yeah, it's you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And everytime I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

The feelings I lost in my love  
They're burning, I'm not giving up  
And there's no one else to blame  
So instead I'll take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I'm burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x5)

Natsu POV

She has the voice of an Angle WHOH where did that come from?

but she is beautiful no wonder Dad fell in love with her Mom

i was holding a picture of Dad her her Mom but her mom died when Wendy was little so she coped on her own.

i walked behind Moka and hold her birthing hips and she grinds into me go i wanted to mone it felt right like a puzzle piece so i did the same back she is a good dance maybe i could make her mine god i cant hold back her sense her eyes and body and it was way Cuvier then Lucy's just then i kissed her neck going to her shoulder. she turned around and then kissed my lips it looked like she has been crying maybe she fount out about Loke and Lucy im gonna kill him and Mr RedFox i swear on her Mothers Grave

* * *

**Arigato hoped you enjoyed and Gomen for being so long hehehe (Cant Spell or put stuff in right places till next time :* )**


	3. Happy Birthday Mo Mo-Chan :)

_**haha im back for more love you Little Mix**_

* * *

Wendy's POV

"Ready Romeo-sempie Mr Igneel" i said happily

"AYE" Romeo said mimicking Happy who was pulling a scowl

"Yeah sure" Igneel Said Casual like always

Moka's POV

JEEZ why is everyone soooo quite today i can not believe i kissed Natsu Dragneel he is a nice guy but after what happen before i dont know if i can trust him... well mah story went a little like this :

" B..But Levy-Chan he is a player i dont like them" i awnser quitly

"Awww come on Mo-chan" levy Said

"Yeah you need a man in your life" Lucy Shouted

"No im going to hang out with the guys" i said pointing to the cools table

"YEAH SMALL DICK BRING IT" Gray shouted

"OH MINE IS SMALL YOU NEED TWEETERS AND A MAGNFINE-GLASS TO WANK BITCH" Natsu screeched back

"Yup going over to Sting" i said slipping away

"ohhh Mika is it" a guy with Blond hair said

i growled " ITS MOKA"

" AYE iv been wanting to ask you summit"

"Ne?"

"Go out with me"

**(Toooo lazy to write it fully)**

" W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING RENJI" i Screamed a bloody murder

"Never really liked you" then her stabbed her 90 times in the chest

5 mins later

"Ow that hurts" i whispered getting up and knocking over a chair on the way

"SHIT" i whisper 'didn't her hear me good now' i thought

i grabbed a knife and walked out 'what a Dick didn't hear me knocking over a chair DICK HEAD' i thought... "Ah Ahhhhh Renji please faster" a girl with pink hair screamed "ill try" Renji said all exhausted

"Merry christmas" i shout walking in and stabbing him 7 times then his girlfriend 9 after that i called the cops and ran out leving no marks

So yeah i walk into Natsu's house its all dark like when Momma Died

"SURPRISE" everyone shouted

"Nani" i reply

"Happy Birthday Moka-San" Wendy Said happily

"i totally forgot haha sorry guys" i say and Smile

After the party i was in natsu/My Room till her came in and started kissing my neck i moaned loud and i couldn't help it he picked me up and slammed me on the wall by then that all my cloths had been torn off he roughly sucked on my Breast and played with the other one 'it is sooo nice' i thought then he did the same to the other Breast. But then he already sucked up my Juices

"Moka this will hurt only for a short while" Natsu said

He slammed his Junior in mine

"Ow ow it hurts" i said with tears threatening to spill

"it will be alright" he whispers kissing Moka's tears away and kissed her passinatly

Natsu moved in and out taking it slow till moka wanted him to go faster harder and rougher this lasted for 5 hours they both screamed out each others names and natsu laid down Moka and kissed her night and slept with her.

Natsu's POV

i woke up to an empty bed ohhhhh i rember she has a song to record haha im soooo dence

Moka's POV

im all sore DAMN NATSU "ready Gray"

"Right the name of the song first"

"Miss A - Breathe"

"okay get going"

Because of you my heart drops  
Because of you my body wants (ya)  
Every time I catch your eye  
Every time you snatch my mind  
Because of you my heart drops

no oh no oh no oh oh  
I can't breathe  
no oh no oh no oh oh  
I can't breathe  
no oh no oh no oh oh  
I can't breathe  
no oh no oh no oh oh oh oh

Boy you look so fine you're just so damn fly  
I try to be a little sly but caught me looking every time  
I'm not this type of girl but boy you make a girl go wild  
Your style just blows my mind  
So come and save me now

(Don't wanna be the one with a crush) Should I flirt around?  
(Have a feeling you want me as much) See how things turn out?  
Should I make a move? (yeah) If I just only knew (yeah)  
This everlasting game is driving me insane

Because of you my heart drops  
Because of you my body wants (ya)  
Every time I catch your eye  
Every time you snatch my mind  
Because of you my heart drops

Today I'll lay it out it's about time for you to find out  
I'm gonna let you know, baby I will let you know  
When you appear in sight my body's paralyzed and my mind's all white  
Yeah I forget what's on my mind, oh

(Don't wanna be the one with a crush) Should I flirt around?  
(Have a feeling you want me as much) See how things turn out?  
Should I make a move? (yeah) If I just only knew (yeah)  
This everlasting game is driving me insane

Because of you my heart drops  
Because of you my body wants (ya)  
Every time I catch your eye  
Every time you snatch my mind  
Because of you my heart drops

no oh no oh no oh oh  
I can't breathe  
no oh no oh no oh oh  
I can't breathe  
no oh no oh no oh oh  
I can't breathe  
no oh no oh no oh oh oh oh

Boy, when you watch me, my heart skips a beat  
When you leave me, pain just comes up against me  
Free my love chained up here can't you see?  
(I mean) Catcher  
Here's my love baby boy, I just can't breathe

Because of you my heart drops  
Because of you my body wants (ya)  
Every time I catch your eye  
Every time you snatch my mind  
Because of you my heart drops

no oh no oh no oh oh  
I can't breathe  
no oh no oh no oh oh  
I can't breathe  
no oh no oh no oh oh  
I can't breathe  
no oh no oh no oh oh oh oh

after that i was exsausted huffing and puffing

"Well done Moka haha wanna go back now ill get this to Celestial Inc Ne?"

"yeah *puff* go do it ahahah"

* * *

**Thanks for reading my friends :P xoxo ill do better next time ne?**


End file.
